ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark and Desperate
The remaining sixteen contestants are put into danger by going under the sea to defeat a sea monster. As the competition starts one team struggles to come up with an idea on how to get under the sea. One camper feels that she is left out and might be going next. As one team uses magic to get under the sea, one camper decides it's not okay so she decides to shift shape into someone particular to mess around with the other team. One stupid camper decides to let her team down because of her feelings toward a camper from the opposing team. In the end, her actions lead her to her elimination and she realized that the one she loved was a traitor. Plot Killer Koopas ''' In Dark and Desperate, the Killer Koopas are eating breakfast at the mess hall. The killer Koopas were discussing that it was all Rosalinas fault that they lost the challenge. Luigi try's to tell his teammates that she was probably trying to warn the team about something, but they forgot he was there and ignored him. Before the challenge started the team discussed of what they should do that know there down a teammate, Toadette simply replies win and tells her team what kind of stupid question is that. In the challenge Toad explains that the teams have to shoot a monster under the sea with a gun, but you can only use it once. Once the challenge started Toadette was having a difficult time with her team of who will take the gun and go shoot the monster. Toadette then argues with Wario that he should help the team and not go take a dump. She then grabs a hammer and uses it on Wario to smack him. Toad soon comes and tells Toadette that he's the only one that can hurt others and tells the Killer Koopas that Wario will receive immunity if the team loses. Finally the Kamek figures it out that he can use a spell to create a submarine. Daisy stupidly tells Kamek that she didn't know he was a wizard. As the team gets in the submarine Starlow decides to stay on land to keep an eye. As the team is driving under water, Goombella sees Mario (Mimi ship shaped into him) and was told to uphold her end of the bargain they made in episode 4. So she kicked the gun over to him, (Mimi). The team gets scared by a gigantic monster they tell Daisy to shoot it, but Daisy tells Toadette that she can't cause Goombella kicked it over. Toadette get furious with Daisy and Goombella and in the end the Killer Koopas lose for the third time. In the elimination ceremony it was between Daisy or Goombella to go home. Toadette really wanted Daisy to be voted out for her stupidity, but Kamek later says in the confessional that he can't let Daisy be eliminated cause he needs her for his alliance. In the end Goombella is send packing, but before she's shot away she tells Toad that if she can tell Mario that he's a no good.....but then Toad interrupts her and slings her away. '''Screaming Star Sprites In Dark and Desperate, the Screaming Star Sprites are eating breakfast for the first time. Before they start the challenge, Mario discusses with Peach that they both should create an alliance and vote off Yoshi, but Peach doesn't like the idea. Instead she reply's to him that they should vote of Mimi first. Mimi soon Knows what Peach is up to and knows that she has to win immunity for her team if she wants to remain in the competition. Peach then tells Bowser that he should vote Mimi out because she's a threat and untrustworthy. At the challenge, Toad explains the teams have to shoot down a monster in the bottom of the sea and the first team to do so wins. As the Screaming Star Sprites prepared for the challenge they are having a difficult time trying to find out who has to go to the water and kill the monster. Since Yoshi had the gun and he had to go to the water, but he said he was afraid of swimming. He handed the gun to Mario and told him to do it instead, but Toad said that the person who grabbed the gun first can only use the gun. So the Screaming Star Sprites were having trouble because Yoshi didn't want to go in the water. Mario was a bit suspicious about Mimi and said maybe she does need to go. Mimi then watches the other team cheating and tries to tell Toad, but he was sleeping in a tent (that would worked when it was the Yoshi & gun conflinct). Mimi gets angry and as seen that Yoshi was leading the team nowhere, hatches a plan for her team to win victory. As she secretly goes underwater she transforms into Mario and tells Goombella to give her the gun becouse Goombella made a promise to Mario two episodes ago, Goombella gives Mario (Mimi) the gun and soon Mimi distracts the Killer Koopas and kills the monster (which was actually Blooper). In the end Mimi wins victory for her team and the third time the Screaming Star Sprites win immunity. This is the second time she got away with framing another competitor from the opposite team. Goombella's Journey on TDIR Goombella was one of the few campers who had something to be proud of themselves. It was revealed that she is a girl scout who has received many badges and medals. She always tried her best to support her team, however most of her teammates couldn't stand her because she was very annoying. Every episode she would always try to come up with ideas to help her team, however Toadette would simply interrupt her. Her biggest enemy seemed to be Toadette. Goombella met the love of her life(aka Mario) in episode 4, and she received her first kiss. Sadly in episode six, Goombella let her team down by giving the gun to Mario(it was actually Mimi), however she was tricked and sadly she didn't know it until her elimination. At the end of the day, she became the fifth person voted out. Before being shot away, she realized that it was Mario is a traitor and that it's his fault that she has been voted out. Contestants still in the competition